


A Bolt from the Blue

by krixtaline



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krixtaline/pseuds/krixtaline
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-night stand to help him forget about his unrequited love.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	A Bolt from the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent because I wanted some obkk mpreg and this fic happened.

The past months have been very tiring—no, agonizing for Kakashi. Ever since the night Tenzo proposed, to the night he asked Kakashi to be his best man, to the time he had to plan his bachelor party up until this very moment.

Today is his best friend’s wedding day. Today is the most important day of his best friend’s life. As his best man, Kakashi is with the groom in the dressing room. He should be giving the younger male a pep talk and encouraging him but somehow Kakashi seems to be at a loss for words. 

“Hey, you haven’t talked much at all. Are you not feeling well?” Tenzo asks. 

Tenzo looks amazing, as always. He’s dressed in a navy blue Burberry suit with satin lapels paired with a shirt that was personally picked by Kakashi himself. Kakashi helped out with a lot of things actually, the chef that made the wedding cake was recommended by him, even the engagement ring that Tenzo used to propose was picked by him. 

Wedding planning would have been something that he'd enjoy wholeheartedly and being the best man would have been such a fun and enjoyable experience under a different circumstance.

If only he wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Tenzo then things would have been different. 

“Earth to Kakashi? Hey, I’m supposed to be the one with wedding jitters, not you,” Tenzo says with a laugh. 

Kakashi snaps out of it. He can’t afford to ruin this day for the younger male. “Sorry, everything just feels so unreal right now. You’re really getting married.”

“Don’t get sappy on me now. We told each other that we won’t cry.” Tenzo jokes. 

“I never agreed on that.” Kakashi rolls his eyes, although he might be crying for a different reason but he doesn’t want to dwell on that. 

Tenzo takes a deep breath as he looks at himself in front of the mirror once again. Kakashi can read him like an open book, he knows Tenzo is excited but he’s completely nervous, too. 

“Relax, it’s a wedding. Just don’t trip down the aisle and don’t forget your vows, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Kakashi says as he gives him a comforting pat on the back. “This will be a breeze for you.” 

“Thanks, Kakashi. Having you as my best man is one of the greatest decisions I have ever made.” He grins. 

“I always have your back and you know that,” Kakashi says with a smile.

Tenzo meets his gaze in the mirror and gives him a heart-stopping smile in return. “I know, and as cliche and cheesy as this sounds, I’d do the same for you.” Without turning around, he reaches his hand back. 

Kakashi meets him halfway as he holds the younger’s hand. It’s something that they always do ever since they were younger. The only difference is that it has always been platonic for Tenzo while Kakashi feels his heart skipping a beat every time their fingers intertwine. 

“When you get married,” Tenzo starts, “I’ll be your best man, too.”

Kakashi bites back a snort. “ _If_ I get married.” 

Tenzo fondly shakes his head at him. “Whatever happens, I’m here. Does that sound better?” 

Kakashi squeezes Tenzo’s hand and makes a face at him. “Better.”

The whole ceremony wasn’t so bad for Kakashi. Wedding ceremonies are boring for him in general and it was easy to just shut himself out when Tenzo was saying his vows. It felt like he was on autopilot throughout the whole ceremony. 

However, it was a different case during the wedding reception. It wasn’t the same. Kakashi couldn’t space out and shut things out this time. He had to talk to the other guests and since he has been Tenzo’s closest friend for thirteen years, he had to talk to Tenzo’s relatives too. 

When their friends and Tenzo’s family suddenly urged him to make a speech and do a toast for the couple, Kakashi didn’t know what to do. Their other friends were pushing him towards the front, right where Tenzo and his fian—his _wife—_ were seated.

Kakashi wanted to make a run for it and he kept telling them with an awkward smile on his face that he is no good at speaking in front of a huge crowd but they still encouraged him despite it. He didn’t think that he could do it but once he was in front, he instantly saw Tenzo’s smile and he looked like he really was expecting Kakashi to make a speech so Kakashi had to suck it up.

He takes a sip of his wine hoping that it could at least give him a bit of courage. He gulps and takes a look at the crowd, all eyes are on him and it’s making him feel nauseous. He fixes his gaze on Tenzo instead and just like that, everyone else’s faces are basically a blur to him. 

“I’ve basically known Tenzo for half of my life…” he starts, “and I had the first-hand experience on how annoying he could get,” he jokes. The guests including the couple laugh. “He has flaws and imperfections but you know, once you really get to know him well it doesn’t matter anymore.” He smiles at his best friend. “You were a bit reserved and we both know how hard it is for you to let your guard down with just anyone,” _Anyone but me,_ Kakashi wanted to add. “But when you met Yumiki, things were pretty easy and smooth for you both. What can I say? Watching you two was like witnessing a fairytale up close. It felt like everything just fell right into place."

"It's an honor to be a witness on how you fell in love with each other." _I've been hurting since then._ "There will be more challenges now, but I know you two can overcome anything." _There were times when I was selfishly hoping that you would break up eventually._ "I wish you a happy marriage." _I wish it was me._

Kakashi holds up his wine glass and smiles at the couple once again. "Yumiki, you're such a caring person, I know you'd take care of Tenzo well and Tenzo…" Kakashi feels like he's about to choke up. "You'd make a wonderful husband. All those times you told me about how you want to spoil and shower Yumiki with so much love, you can now do all of that. Have a happy marriage. I wish you both the best." With that, Kakashi leads a toast. 

The audience applaud. Yumiki looks at him with happy tears forming in her eyes while Tenzo stands up from his seat to give him a quick hug. "Thanks, man, you're the best," he says. 

Kakashi smiles bitterly. "It's no big deal." 

Alcohol, alcohol and some more alcohol. Kakashi already drank enough at the reception but he decided to just sneak out of the function hall and head over to the hotel bar right across. No one would notice that he is gone, everyone is too busy enjoying the after party anyway. 

The bartender shoots him a worried look before giving him another glass, having lost count on how many Kakashi has ordered for the past thirty minutes. 

"You will not cry, Kakashi. Not tonight," Kakashi slurs to himself as he downs the glass. 

He already cried enough tears throughout Tenzo and Yumiki's whole relationship. He cried when Tenzo told him he loved her, he cried when they started dating and he cried when he proposed to her. He refuses to let a single tear fall tonight. 

"After that heartfelt speech of yours earlier, I thought you wouldn't be sneaking out." 

Kakashi hears an unfamiliar voice. Someone takes the seat beside him by the bar counter. The man beside him is wearing a suit similar to his. Kakashi recognizes him as one of the groomsmen from Yumiki's side of the family. 

"And you are…?" Kakashi tilts his head in confusion. 

The man takes a swig of his beer bottle. Kakashi takes the moment to look at him. He’s never met him before, not even at Tenzo's bachelor party. 

"Uchiha Obito," he introduces himself with a dashing smile. "Yumiki's best friend, Izumi, is my cousin so that's how we know each other.”

Kakashi nods, he's already a bit out of it due to the alcohol he consumed.

"So, is it alright if I ask you why you're here when you can just stay at the party and do the same thing you're doing now for free?" the guy, Obito, asks. 

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow at him as he slightly turns his body to face the other man. "How about you? I could ask you the same thing, too." 

Now that he is looking at him, the man looks gorgeous. How did Kakashi not notice him before? Or maybe he would have noticed him if he wasn't so miserable about Tenzo getting married. 

"Ah, the slow dance just started and I'm not interested in any of that." Obito scoffs. "How about you? Are you going to return for that?" 

Kakashi makes a face as the image of Tenzo and Yumiki dancing sweetly flashes in his mind. He recalls their prom night, Tenzo had a crush on Yumiki since then. The younger male mustered up the courage to ask her to let him be her last dance. Kakashi was sitting by the bleachers, sulking. Tenzo was dancing with him before but he noticed that no one was dancing with Yumiki and that was when he took the chance. That was where it all started. That was when Tenzo's simple infatuation started to grow into something more. When Kakashi said that he witnessed it all, he wasn't exaggerating. 

"Slow dances are overrated," Kakashi spat. "I have no one to dance with anyway." 

"You think so? With a face like that, I doubt that no one would want to dance with you." Obito breezily comments. 

Kakashi looks at him with an uninterested expression. "I don't really care about dancing with anyone else."

"Really? You have no person in mind?" Obito chides. 

Kakashi downs his drink once again and points at his glass. The bartender rolls his eyes before handing him another one. "No one but Ten—“ he suddenly seals his mouth and narrows his eyes at the male beside him. "Wait… did someone tell you to follow me here? What's with the probing questions? Is this a setup? Is Yumiki trying to expose me?!" He prods his finger on Obito's chest. 

Obito arches a brow at him. "What are you talking about? I'm asking because I'm trying to have a conversation with you." 

Kakashi stops and blinks a couple of times, his lips forming a pout. "Oh…" He looks down in shame. "Right… why did I even think that? Yumiki is a nice girl, she's perfect. Tenzo wouldn't have fallen for her if she wasn't nice." He mopes. 

Obito's brows were furrowed then it was like something clicked. Obito tilts his head and looks at him, his expression looks smug. "You're in love with your best friend." It is not a question and he sounds completely sure, too. 

Kakashi tries to act nonchalant about it. “What makes you say so? And what gives you the right to make comments like that about me? You don’t know me.”

Obito laughs and it irks Kakashi even more. “I have eyes,” Obito says. “Everyone in that hall knows you as Tenzo’s best friend but I don’t so when you gave your speech, I could tell just from seeing how you looked at him.” 

Kakashi huffs out an exasperated breath. “How did I look?” he asks.

Obito downs the remaining beer on his bottle before looking at him to give his answer, “Hopelessly in love." 

Kakashi's shoulders slump. If a stranger like Obito can read him like that then he can only imagine how pathetic he must have looked. "Not like it matters," he tells himself. "As long as Tenzo never noticed." 

"So, care to tell me how long you've been pining for your best friend?" Obito casually asks. He orders two drinks and slides one to Kakashi. 

Kakashi should be snapping at this guy and putting him into his place since he has been probing too much already but he gave Kakashi exactly what he needed for the night; company and alcohol. 

"Ten years," he answers dejectedly. "I knew I loved him since we were in high school.” He laughs lifelessly. 

"He must be an idiot to not notice throughout the years though," Obito remarks. 

Kakashi hisses when the alcohol leaves a burning sensation down his throat. "Don't call him that. It was my fault anyway, I never told him anything." 

"Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore. After all, you came here to get your mind off of him, yes?" Obito asks. 

Kakashi thinks for a moment, or more like spaced out since he's pretty much drunk already. "Two more please," Kakashi tells the bartender. 

"Are you going to drink yourself to death tonight, son?" the bartender asks with a frown. 

"Don't worry, he has company." Obito chimes in. With a sigh, the bartender mixes two more drinks. 

Kakashi decides that he likes the way the drinks burn down his throat. It's numbing and it's exactly what he needed. "You're not my company," he slurs. "You just sat there and started talking." 

"And you talked to me so yeah, that makes me your company for the night." Obito chuckles. 

"Okay." He nods. "That's very nice of you." He leans forward and narrows his eyes at the annoyingly attractive man. "Too nice." 

Obito raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just really here to be your company. I don't mind however you choose to interpret that." 

Kakashi purses his lips before finishing his glass once again. “I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Obito grins in amusement. “You’re hitting the jackpot with me right now, a bit of enthusiasm would be nice.” 

"Hmm," Kakashi playfully drums his fingers on the counter. "That depends, what do you have to offer?" he asks. His face feels hot already due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. 

"I have a room booked here for the night, care for a nightcap?" Obito arches an eyebrow at him and smiles suggestively. 

The guy is pretty straightforward at least about wanting to get into his pants. He has a room booked too, Tenzo and Yumiki provided those for their closest guests but spending the night alone in his room sounds incredibly lonely. 

"That sounds nice." Kakashi raises his head. "Seems much better than my plan of crying myself to sleep." He laughs. 

Obito leans closer, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I can make you cry in other ways, if that's what you want." 

Kakashi gulps, his nails unconsciously dig onto the counter. He sees the way Obito's smirk widens and it's annoying because it looks like this guy has never been turned down before. 

When Kakashi doesn't respond Obito pays the bill, including Kakashi's. With his hands in his pockets, he confidently stands up. "Room 904, I'll be waiting," he says before leaving. 

It takes Kakashi a few more minutes to process the whole situation before he gets up and leaves. He sees the function hall again once he leaves the bar and a small part of him wants to go back and check in on how the party is going. 

"I might end up doing something stupid," Kakashi tells himself. He'd rather be drunk with a stranger than be drunk in Tenzo's presence at the moment so with a final sigh, he hobbles towards the elevator and presses the ninth floor button. 

He stumbles across the corridors before he finally finds room 904. He doesn't really have to do this. Kakashi can make a run for it and sleep in his own hotel room but this might be exactly what he needed for the night. 

He has only knocked once on the door when it is opened. Obito is inside, he has taken off his blazer and necktie. "I knew you'd come so… how about that nightcap then?" 

Kakashi replies with a nod. Obito gives him a pleased smile before stepping aside to let him in.

* * *

A splitting headache is what wakes Kakashi up the following morning. It feels as if there is a continuous pounding against his head. His throat feels so rough and dry. 

It takes him a while to gather the energy to open his eyes. The streak of sunlight passing through the hotel room curtains nearly blind him. He lets out a grunt before grabbing the duvet to cover himself with it, only then does Kakashi realize that he has no shirt on and what's more shocking is when he realizes that he's actually naked. 

He instinctively grabs the duvet to cover himself up even more but there's another person hogging it.

"Oh fuck me," Kakashi curses when he finally starts recalling everything. 

There are clothes scattered all across the floor. There are two identical suits and Kakashi immediately remembers the handsome and annoying groomsman that kept him company last night. 

"Wasn't last night enough?" A husky voice suddenly asks. 

Kakashi would have jolted out of the bed if his lower back and ass didn't feel so sore. He forces himself to sit up at least. The groomsman—Obito, is laying on his stomach, half-lidded eyes cast on him and a small smile forming on the corner of his lips. His hair is messy and Kakashi flushes in embarrassment since he could see the reddish nail marks all over Obito's back. 

"Y-Your back," he rasps. 

He sees the satisfied look on Obito's expression when he hears how fucked out Kakashi's voice sounded. 

"It's just a few scratches," Obito says. "You should worry more about yourself. You were so desperate and needy last night, I was afraid I'd break you." He chuckles. 

Kakashi responds with an awkward laugh. He looks around to look for his phone and successfully finds it on the floor together with their clothes. He picks up the shirt nearest to him and puts it on just so he has something to cover himself with. 

He doesn't fail to hide the wince on his face when he gets up. The pain shoots up his spine and his legs feel wobbly. He also feels cum dripping down his thighs. 

"Oh god, you came inside me?" He accuses. 

Obito props himself up on his shoulders. "You didn't let me pull out. In your words you said _Ah cum in me please—aah, fill me up,"_ he says in a high pitched whiny voice as if he was imitating Kakashi last night.

Kakashi's whole face turns red. "I do not sound like that." 

"Oh but you do," Obito sits up on the bed and rests his arms on the back of his head. "I can prove it to you if you're up for morning sex. You might enjoy it better if you're sober." 

Kakashi's mouth gapes at how shameless the other is. Seriously? Kakashi can't believe he entertained this breezy guy last night. If he was sober, he never would have breathed in this man's direction.

His pants and underwear are somehow over the other side of the room. The shirt is long enough anyway so he stands up to grab his phone on the floor. 

He expected a few texts from his other friends but he definitely wasn't expecting nearly thirty missed calls and a swarm of messages from Tenzo.

"Is Tenzo still calling you?" Obito asks. 

"Still?" Kakashi parrots. "Was he calling since last night?" 

"He called while we were making out." Obito shrugs. "You looked so distracted when you suddenly saw his name. I asked you if you wanted to leave but you said no." 

Kakashi scrolls through Tenzo's text messages and as pathetic as it sounds, he feels his heart skipping a beat as he continues to read until the most recent message. 

_where are u?_

_did u leave?_

_why did you leave >:( _

_heeeeeyyyyy_

_did u rlly just ditch me on my wedding night? :(_

_answer my calls oh Kakashi!!!_

_it's not fun without you_

_you suck_

_good night then_

_there is a breakfast buffet tom at 8_

_you better be there_

_if ur late i will barge in your room to drag you down here_

Kakashi looks at the time and his heart nearly drops when he sees that it's almost eight. "Fuck," he curses. "There's a buffet this morning. We have to go." 

Kakashi scurries through the clothes on the floor and hurriedly puts them on, not caring that there's still cum leaking out of him, he'll take a shower once he is in his room anyway. Putting the clothes back on was a challenge since he has to battle a splitting headache together with the ache he is feeling on his lower body. 

Once he is dressed up, he realizes that Obito is watching him the whole time. "You can always skip," Obito tells him. 

"Tenzo will show up in my room if I don't come," Kakashi groans. 

Obito snickers. "Tell him you came last night. Thrice." 

Kakashi looks at Obito in disbelief as he hollers in laughter at his own joke. "You are a menace," he grumbles, his cheeks turning as pink as they can get. "Are you not coming—I mean, going to have breakfast?" he asks. 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," Obito says. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see more of your pretty face in the morning." 

"Listen," Kakashi gulps, "No one can find out about… this, not even your cousin. I'm not going to tell Tenzo either." 

"Don't worry about me, my cousin definitely has zero interest in my personal life. Your best friend however, I think he'll definitely figure out you got laid last night." He grins. 

Kakashi makes a face at him. "You know what? Fuck you," he scoffs as he grabs his necktie, socks, and shoes that are all over the floor. 

"No thank you but I wouldn't say no to fucking you again," Obito retorts. 

Kakashi turns back and flashes his middle finger at the man before leaving his room and slamming the door shut. 

He probably looks like a crazed man running around the corridor with his shoes and socks on his hands but he has to get back to his room quickly. He doesn't want to take the elevator because he reeks of alcohol and probably sex so he runs down the flight of stairs all the way back to his room on the fourth floor. 

He goes straight to the bathroom to clean himself. He's drying himself with a towel when he hears a series of knocks on his door. Kakashi wants to ignore them until he hears Tenzo's voice. 

"Kakashi! Are you still asleep? I told you to come downstairs to eat," Tenzo shouts. 

Kakashi puts on a bathrobe and opens the door. Tenzo is standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where were you last night?" he asks as he welcomes himself inside the room.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and steps back in the bathroom to change his clothes. "You're so lame. You're a married man and this is what you do in the morning after you get married?" he says as he pulls on a shirt. 

"My honeymoon is in three days so until then, you still have to tolerate me," Tenzo answers. "We could have had lots of fun together last night but you ditched me." 

"I was giving you time with your wife and family?" Kakashi exits the bathroom all dressed up as he dries off his hair with a towel. "I went out to get some fresh air before coming up here to sleep. Sorry for not answering your calls." He lies. 

"I know that you're lying." Tenzo crosses his arms and lifts his brows.

Kakashi feels his blood running cold. Oh no, did someone see him coming to Obito's room last night? 

"It's not—“

"You were obviously drinking last night." Tenzo cuts him off.

Kakashi blinks.

 _Oh._ He almost sighs in relief. 

"I know you better than anyone, remember? I can tell whenever you're suffering from a hangover. Seriously? There are drinks at my party but you chose to drink alone?" Tenzo scolds. 

"I wanted cheap beer, not your fancy champagne," Kakashi says as an excuse.

Tenzo shakes his head in disapproval. "Anyway, are you done getting ready? Let's eat, I'm sure they're serving soup there to help you with your hangover." 

Kakashi uses his fingers to brush his slightly tangled, wet hair. "Yeah sure, let's go." 

Kakashi greets their other friends when he and Tenzo arrive at the buffet area. Almost everyone asked him about his whereabouts the previous night so he simply brushed it off with the excuse that he was too exhausted to party. He’s at the same table as Tenzo, Yumiki, Izumi and a few more close friends. He was in the midst of drinking his coffee when he suddenly saw Obito stepping in the area. 

“There you are! Get your food and sit with us,” Izumi tells him. 

Obito takes a seat beside his cousin after grabbing his food. Izumi is sitting right across him so Obito is basically in front of him as well.

“I didn't you at all last night, where were you?” Yumiki asks him. 

“Oh you know, just here and there.” Obito shrugs. 

Izumi sticks her tongue out at him. “I’m pretty sure he hooked up with someone again.” 

Yumiki and Izumi both giggle. “Oh boy, who was the poor soul that you tricked last night?” Yumiki jokes. 

“You girls should mind your own business. I’m sure the _poor soul_ I was with last night had an excellent time.” Obito clicks his tongue. 

Kakashi uncomfortably shifts on his seat. Tenzo asks him if he’s alright before passing him a glass of water. Kakashi answers with a quick nod. 

Yumiki turns to him and frowns. “What’s wrong? You look a bit pale,” she asks. 

“This traitor ditched us and drank alone last night. He said cheap beer is better than champagne,” Tenzo answers for him. “So now he’s suffering from a hangover.” 

“You could have told us, we wouldn’t mind ordering for you,” Yumiki says. “We were looking for you last night. This guy wouldn’t stop asking where you were.” She points at Tenzo. 

“This ‘guy’ is your husband,” Tenzo deadpans. 

Yumiki smiles playfully while their friends at the table all tease them and groan at them in dismay for being gross. Kakashi feels a painful tug on his chest though. Last night he momentarily forgot about his heartbreak but now it just slapped him on the face. 

He also notices Obito stealing glances at him the whole time but he chooses to ignore it. 

Once they are done with breakfast, Kakashi returns to his room and starts packing. He can't wait to leave this place and go back to his apartment. For once, Kakashi can't wait for the weekend to be over because he wants to distract himself with work already. 

As soon as they are checked out of the hotel, Tenzo offers to give him a ride but he strongly declines. "Please, you don't have to. I'll take a taxi. You have a wife now, go spend time with her. You look kinda lame," Kakashi tells him. 

"Text me when you get home," Tenzo says with a sigh. "Get some rest." 

"Will do," Kakashi answers. 

With that, he waves at them as they drive off. Truth be told, Kakashi doesn't think that Tenzo is lame for being concerned about him. Kakashi is touched but he knows he shouldn't be Tenzo's priority at all. 

"So, are you going home yet?"

Kakashi flinches when Obito suddenly shows up beside him. He frantically looks around in case some of his friends are there. "What are you doing?! Don't talk to me anymore," he hisses.

"Ouch, you're breaking my heart right now." Obito fakes a pout. 

"I'm being serious here." He stomps his feet in annoyance. "Go away, we already agreed that no one else can find out." 

"No worries, your secret is safe with me. Can't I at least have your number in case you want another round with me?"

Kakashi huffs in annoyance. "No." 

"So cold and mean," the other snickers. 

Luckily, the taxi Kakashi booked just arrived so with one last look at Obito, he smiles at him for the first time. "Goodbye, stranger." 

For some reason though, Kakashi has a gut feeling that they might end up seeing each other again but he could be wrong. 

* * *

It was another shitty morning for Kakashi. Another morning that he spent hunched over the toilet bowl as he emptied the contents of his already empty stomach. 

He flushes the toilet, washes his hands, his face, and proceeds to brush his teeth. He can't afford to miss work again. He already used up two days off because of his vomiting and nausea. He wonders if it's because he got food poisoned or something. 

He manages to come to work on time. He and Tenzo both work in an advertising agency and since Tenzo took a one month leave, they lack one person on their team so no matter how sick Kakashi gets, he can't bring himself to rest. 

"Dude, you look like shit." His co-worker and friend, Asuma, winces when he sees him. 

"A pleasant morning to you as well." Kakashi gives him a crooked smile. 

"No but really, Asuma is kinda right. You do look a bit under the weather again." Genma, another friend of his, comments. 

Kakashi tries to hide his grimace. "I am aware of it, you don't have to rub it in my face." 

"I told you to see a doctor at least." Genma sighs. "This has been happening way too frequently already. It might be serious." 

"As long as I can still function well, there is no need to see one," Kakashi stubbornly says. 

Asuma and Genma exchange worried glances. "If Tenzo was here, he'd be dragging you to the nearest hospital already." 

"It's a good thing that he isn't then," Kakashi tells them. "Enough chit-chat, we have a meeting this morning." He grabs his iPad and proceeds to the conference room. 

The meeting took longer than expected because their boss wasn't too satisfied with the concept they presented so they had to brainstorm new ideas and concepts. Kakashi wishes he could at least excuse himself for a glass of water because he really needs to at least take medicine for his splitting headache now. He's breaking out in cold sweat despite the air-conditioned room and he can barely focus on the discussion anymore. 

"Kakashi," his boss' voice snaps him back to reality. "Any ideas for the revisions?" he asks. 

"Yes sir." Kakashi turns his iPad towards them. He has the original layout saved and he draws over it with his pen. He is standing up when his headache strikes him tenfold. 

Asuma is quick to move so his fall isn't so bad. The last thing he remembers is the panicked expressions on his co-workers' faces before everything turns black. 

  
  
  


When Kakashi wakes up, he finds himself in the company clinic. He glances at his wristwatch and sees that it's lunch time. He was out for four hours.

"You okay?" Genma asks him.

"How did the meeting go?" Kakashi asks with a frown. 

The older male sighs. "Geez, you just fainted and that's what you're worried about?" He frowns. "It was fine, I brought you here while Asuma explained your part. Boss approved of your revision so don't worry." 

Kakashi sighs in relief. "Thanks, we should go back. You didn't have to come here." 

"Boss gave you the rest of the day off so please get a proper checkup." Genma pleads.

"I'll be fine, I rested enough here. It's nothing serious, right?" Kakashi asks the company doctor. 

"Actually, your friend told me about your condition for the past weeks," the doctor starts. "I need to ask you a few questions." 

Kakashi shoots Genma a subtle glare. "What is it?"

"Have you been sexually active recently?" 

Genma nearly chokes while Kakashi blinks at the man in confusion. "Excuse me, what?" he asks. 

"Your friend said you've been throwing up a lot and you always have a headache. He said it looks like you lost weight, too." The doctor explains. "Those are common symptoms." 

"It must be something else, doc, this friend of mine has no time to have a sex life." Genma jokes but his laughter dies down when he sees the expression on Kakashi's face. "Wait, did you?" 

"There has to be a mistake," Kakashi suddenly mutters. "We can't be sure. I don't even know if I'm a carrier."

"I suggest taking a pregnancy test for now," the doctor says. "But if you want to be more sure, I have a friend who is a specialist." He notes down a name and a number on a piece of paper before handing it over to Genma. 

Genma is looking at him like he's grown another head. The elder is the only other person that knows about his feelings for Tenzo after he slipped up one night. That is why Genma was so sure about Kakashi not sleeping around with anyone else because he knows how hung up Kakashi is on his best friend.

"I… I need to go," Kakashi says as he got up from the bed. 

"Thanks, doc, I'll accompany him for the day," Genma says before following Kakashi. 

It is a good thing that Genma brought all his stuff to the clinic. Kakashi can leave without going back to the office.

"You better start explaining things to me, Kakashi. What the hell is going on?" Genma demands as he keeps up with his pace. 

"I don't know either," Kakashi answers all too quickly. "I'm just as confused as you are." 

Genma waits for them to leave the building before asking Kakashi another question. "You didn't answer the doctor's question earlier, did you sleep with anyone recently?" 

Kakashi bites his lip in frustration. "I did…" 

Genma looks flabbergasted. "With whom? And when?" 

"It doesn't matter, we're not even sure." Kakashi scoffs. 

"What are you doing now?" Genma asks. 

"I need a favor." Kakashi turns to the older male. "Can you buy a pregnancy test kit for me? I'll explain everything later but we just have to make sure first." 

Genma sighs in defeat. "Alright," 

It felt like everything just crashed and burned the moment he took the third test. One time might be a mistake, the second could have been not accurate but if all three tests show that it's positive then Kakashi has really run out of excuses.

Genma checks in on him a couple minutes later and sees all three sticks lined up by the sink. 

"Fucking hell Kakashi, tell me what happened." He curses. 

Kakashi disposes all the kits properly, making sure that no one else would be able to see any traces of them. 

"Hey, you can trust me." Genma calms him down when he sees how glassy Kakashi's eyes are. 

"I'm so stupid, Genma." Kakashi bites back a sob. 

"What happened?" 

"I slept with someone on the night of Tenzo's wedding. I was drunk, that's probably why I didn't bother to use any protection." He explains. "I don't even properly know the guy." 

Genma gives him a sympathetic look. "It's not like you to sleep with someone you don't know. Even when you got drunk in the past you knew better." 

"I was just so bummed out. It was Tenzo's wedding. I… I just wanted to forget about it and then there's this groomsman flirting with me so I took the chance." Kakashi palms his face in frustration. 

"He's a groomsman? That means we can contact him," Genma says. 

"No!" Kakashi counters. "We don't have to," 

"What do you mean? You can't raise the baby on your own, Kakashi." 

"I can… I will." Kakashi purses his lips. "I don't even know the guy, it's better this way." 

Genma clearly does not approve but he didn't argue with Kakashi for now. "What about Tenzo? Are you going to tell him? How about your family? And work too? How can you do all that alone?" 

"Tenzo can't find out. He'll ask me too many questions. He'll find out about the guy, he'll ask me how it happened and it might end up with him finding out about how I feel. I don't want to burden him. I'll tell my family eventually." Kakashi unconsciously places his hand on his stomach. "But as for now, I can work. I'll find a way." 

"I don't want you to overwork yourself. It might be bad for the baby." Genma frowns.

"It's still too early to say," Kakashi mumbles. "Just keep everything a secret, please?" 

"Just promise me that if it gets too difficult, you'll contact the guy that knocked you up." Genma says. 

Kakashi nods. "I promise.” 

* * *

That night, Kakashi receives a call from Tenzo.

 _"Asuma mentioned that you fainted this morning during a meeting. Why didn't you tell me? Did you see a doctor? Are you okay?"_ Tenzo bombards him with questions. 

"It's no big deal, I was just overworked." Kakashi replies. He makes a mental note to scold Asuma for telling Tenzo. "You're on vacation right now, just focus on that and have fun." 

_"I can't exactly have fun. Your workload increased since I am on leave. It's kinda my fault."_

"Oh please stop being dramatic," Kakashi scoffs. "It's my fault for not taking care of myself more but don't worry, I'll be seeing a doctor tomorrow for a checkup." 

_"That's good. Take care then. I'll see you in a week."_

"Yeah, take care, too. Bye." With that, Kakashi ends the call. He slumps back on his bed and laughs lifelessly. All this happened because he's such a loser that never admitted his feelings. As if moving on from Tenzo isn't hard enough, now he has a baby on the way too. 

_"Fuck, I don't have condoms." Obito momentarily breaks their heated kiss._

_"Doesn't matter," Kakashi pants. "I want to feel you. I'm clean, are you?"_

_Obito nods. "Shit, okay. Want me to fill you up? Is that it?" He chuckles as he trails more open mouthed kisses down on Kakashi's neck._

_Kakashi writhes under him. "Yes, I want that. Please. Make me feel full."_

Kakashi grimaces when he recalls the memory. He's such a fool. It's been more than a month since then. Now he'll be feeling full for the next eight months due to his carelessness. 

* * *

The past months have been difficult but at the same time, it all went by so fast. Kakashi suffered a lot during the first trimester. The morning sickness and his sensitivity to food was nearly intolerable. Genma always has his back whenever he isn't feeling well. He made sure to hide it all from Tenzo, too. 

Fortunately, Kakashi and the baby are both perfectly healthy and he has been coming in for checkups. He's lucky that there are no complications so far. 

He started to gain more weight during his fourth month but the bump can easily be hidden with bigger shirts and jackets but Kakashi takes notes that he'll have to do some shopping soon. 

"Is everything alright?" Tenzo asks him one afternoon as they are having lunch together. "You look so stressed out." 

"Nothing too serious, I just have so many bills to pay." He sighs. "My mom just called and said my dad got injured and broke his arm. I just sent them the money. Why does he have to repair things on his own when he can ask someone else to do it? He's not getting any younger," he whines. 

Apart from that he has rent, electricity, water, checkup fees, medicine, and now he has to add clothes shopping, too. Kakashi doesn't know how he'll survive. 

"Anything I can help with? You know I can always lend you money." Tenzo offers. 

Kakashi immediately declines. "You already have enough on your plate. Use your money to save up or buy gifts for your wife." 

"Ah, you're hurting my feelings lately. You're always turning me down." Tenzo jokingly sulks. 

Kakashi fakes a smile in reply. It's not that he always turns Tenzo down, it's just that he has a big secret to keep. Tenzo can easily read him like an open book and the last thing Kakashi wants is for him to find out about his pregnancy when he's not yet ready to tell him.

Kakashi's phone suddenly vibrates and he receives a message from his landlord about wiring the payment for the rent this month. Just when he thinks that it can't get any worse, Genma suddenly approaches him with a grim expression on his face. 

"Kakashi, Boss wants to see you. It's about the job order yesterday," he says. 

"Why? I submitted it on time," Kakashi asks. 

"You made a mistake with the number of copies to be printed. You wrote 1,000 instead of 100 copies." Genma explains. "We just received the printouts today."

He was too tired and too swamped with work. Kakashi didn't have the energy to double-check his works sometimes. He thought it was going to be fine but now it's suddenly biting him on the ass. 

It was a project given to their team but Kakashi was the one in charge of the job order so he took the blame for it. His boss is furious since too much money was wasted. In return the money spent on the 900 extra copies printed will be decreased on Kakashi's next salary. 

"Are you okay?" Genma was waiting outside their boss' office. 

"Yeah, I just don't know how I'll pay my rent next month though… Should I take a second job?" he asks. 

"Don't be stupid, you already have enough work to do. If your problem is the rent then why don't you try moving back to your parent's place first?" Genma suggests. 

"I'd end up paying more for my fare and it would also take more of my time. I'd be even more exhausted that way." Kakashi sighs. 

"I'd suggest my place but I don't think you'd be comfortable with my boyfriend." Genma frowns. "How about Asuma's?" 

Kakashi shakes his head. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll find a way," 

"Kakashi." Genma's voice turns serious. "Remember your promise to me?" 

He remembers which is why he immediately disagrees. "I can still think of another solution." He argues. 

"Kakashi, please," Genma pleads. "I'm suggesting this not just for your sake but for the baby." He lowers his voice to make sure no one hears. "Just try to contact him. Perhaps it won't be so bad." 

"I don't really think it's a good idea," Kakashi says. "He is a stranger." 

"He is still the father of your baby. You didn't make that baby alone, you shouldn't be the only one held responsible for it. Tell me his name and I'll arrange a meeting with him," Genma says. 

When Kakashi doesn't reply, Genma firmly grabs onto his wrists and looks into his eyes. "I only want to help, if you won't do this then I'll have no choice but to tell Tenzo because he is the only one that can talk some sense into you." 

He weakly glares at Genma. "I hate you." Genma's gaze doesn't falter. "Obito," Kakashi breathes out. "His name is Uchiha Obito." 

* * *

The past four months went by quickly for Obito. He attended a couple of parties, been to several business trips, and was even set up on a few blind dates. However, despite all the eventful things that happened, Obito still finds his thoughts wandering off to the beautiful but heartbroken man he met in a wedding a few months ago. 

Kakashi never gave Obito his number so he didn't bother to contact him either despite finding Kakashi's Instagram account through Tenzo's (Izumi is following him). 

To say that Obito was shocked when he saw that Kakashi had sent him a message is an understatement. What shocked him even more was the content of the message itself.

_Can we meet? When are you free?_

Obito sent a reply and they decided when to meet. Obito lives alone in his condo unit so they decided to meet there instead. 

Kakashi has work in the morning so they will be meeting at dinner time. Obito has everything prepared. He ordered an expensive dinner from his friend who happens to be a chef, he changed the bedsheets, showered, and dressed up. 

He would love to relive that one night they had four months ago. However, he did not expect to see Kakashi coming to his place with another person. The man looks at Obito from head to toe and he suddenly feels a bit self-conscious. 

"I know this is sudden but I am a friend of Kakashi's. My name is Shiranui Genma." The guy introduces himself. 

"Sorry about this, he insisted to tag along. I hope you don't mind," Kakashi speaks up. 

Obito's gaze moves to Kakashi and it feels like his breath is caught in his throat. Last time he saw Kakashi, he was already pretty but now it just looks like he's glowing. His silver hair got a bit longer and he noticed that his cheeks got fuller too, he looks even younger.

"Hey, long time no see, huh?" He greets him with a smile. "Not gonna lie, I didn't expect our second meeting to look like this." He chuckles. 

Kakashi bites his lip, he looks a bit nervous? "Can we come in?" 

For one moment, Obito thought that Kakashi came with his boyfriend and that the other was into threesomes but he disregarded it because of three things: One, as far as he remembers, Kakashi is in love with Tenzo. Two, the guy with Kakashi looks ready to pummel him to the ground. And three, Obito must have read all the signs wrong because Kakashi doesn't look like he's here for a _repeat_ of what happened last time. 

"Ah, yeah sure." He clears his throat and welcomes them. 

It's awkward because it's obvious that Obito prepared for the night. The table is set for two people and there's even wine and scented candles. Genma looks slightly amused with the scene.

"Sorry, if I had known that Kakashi would be with someone I would have prepared for three people." Obito explains. 

"Oh that's not a problem, I just tagged along to make sure Kakashi doesn't make a run for it." Genma shrugs. "Now then, let's start talking."

Right from the start of the talk, Obito thinks he's in a very vivid dream. He thought Kakashi would ask him how he's doing or get to know him more but no, Kakashi dropped a bomb on him by starting the conversation with the words _"I'm pregnant."_

Genma immediately makes a gesture for him to shut up and listen so that Kakashi can continue explaining everything. Obito thinks about a lot of things. Kakashi could be fooling him or he could be mistaken but the more Kakashi talks, the more it all starts to make sense. 

He takes another good look at Kakashi. It's not obvious at the first glance but if he does take a look at him now properly, he can tell that Kakashi is indeed pregnant. 

They didn't even give Obito a chance to raise some doubt because they came fully armed. They brought all the papers and prescriptions from Kakashi's checkups and there were dates in all of them. Genma even showed him the records of Kakashi clocking in and out of work and the weekends they were together five months ago to prove that Kakashi didn't sleep with anyone else

Obito is silent for a few moments as he takes it all in. It's all just too overwhelming. "Why wait for five months to tell me?" he starts. 

Kakashi laughs lifelessly. "It's because of my stupid pride. I never wanted to bother you about this, I swear but—it’s been so difficult and I don't think I could do it all alone. So I just want to ask for a favor that in the meantime… just help me with this. Just until I can manage everything on my own again." He averts his gaze and starts playing with the hem of his sweater. 

"He hasn't told anyone yet except for me. Not even his family or Tenzo." Genma adds. "Luckily, no one has suspected yet since he only started gaining weight recently." 

How the hell did Kakashi handle all of that alone? He must be crazy. "So what's the plan?" Obito asks.

When Kakashi doesn't reply, Genma heaves a resigned sigh. "He has to live with you for a while. I'd let him stay over at my place if I could. You are our only option. Besides, you're still the father of the baby. You deserve to know and you have responsibility over Kakashi as well." He calmly explains. 

"I know it's too much to ask but I'll pay you back once things get better for me," Kakashi mutters. 

Obito paces around his living room restlessly. "Are you really a hundred percent sure that I am the father?"

Genma rolls his eyes at him. "I have shown you proof, what else do you need? Kakashi is no Virgin Mary to get pregnant on his own," he snorts.

"Sorry this is all just too much, okay?" Obito huffs. "You aren't exactly giving me a choice either. I'd be a total asshole to not accept Kakashi right now." 

"From the look of your place, you look ready to accept Kakashi and let him spend the night here." Genma points out. 

"Well I wasn't aware that he is pregnant.” 

"Pregnant with your child, if I may add," Genma retorts. 

Obito stops and glares at Kakashi's friend but the brown-haired male holds his gaze. He looks very intimidating.

"Fine," Obito groans. "He can stay but you can't expect me to suddenly become a responsible father. We have to discuss plenty of things too as we go." 

"I will still be working until next month and I have a little more money saved, I will help with expenses too," Kakashi speaks up. 

"Stop it, you’re making me feel bad." Obito interrupts. "I may not be taking the news all too well right now but we are talking about a child here, don't make it sound like you'll be in debt to me." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Just stay here in the meantime and just as I mentioned, we'll talk more about what we should do as we go."

Kakashi snaps up to look at him. "Really? You'd do that? Is it really okay?" He looks genuinely surprised. 

"I may be a bit irresponsible but I'm not a jerk." Obito scratches his head. "Besides, I was the one that suggested for you to come here. This may not be the reunion I was expecting but your friend is right about me wanting to meet you again." 

Kakashi visibly relaxes on his seat while Genma exhales and nods. "That puts me at ease. If it's not too much to ask, is it alright if I leave you two now? I'll have Kakashi's things sent here tomorrow," Genma says. "We can trust you, right?" 

"I'll give you my number if you feel the need to check on me." Obito offers but Genma shakes his head. 

"I did my own background checks on you. If something bad happens to Kakashi, I will come for you." He lightly threatens. "Take care of him, yeah?" Ignoring the fact that he just admitted to doing background research on him, Obito nods. 

Kakashi still walks Genma all the way to the door. He never released his hold on Genma's hand. "Thanks… and I'm sorry for being a bother." 

"All I did was convince you to come here. If things go well, it's Obito that deserves the thank you. I'll be going now."

Once Genma was gone, Obito ushers Kakashi back to his seat. "I'm not sure if you'd like the food prepared… is there anything you're craving?" Obito scratches his head. 

"I've eaten," Kakashi replies quietly. "Thanks… for you know, taking the effort to prepare and for accepting me so suddenly." 

"It's embarrassing, really." Obito laughs it off. "I really had something else in mind but this is a genuine surprise." 

"You're taking it well," Kakashi says. "This is all so sudden and you have all the reasons to doubt me and get mad. I was expecting the worst but this… is quite a good outcome."

"I fucked you raw in different positions and came in you three times five months ago, and now you're five months pregnant. If I deny you, I'm an idiot." Obito scoffs. 

Kakashi chokes, his eyes are as wide as saucers. The heat easily rises to his cheeks. "I see that you're still as vulgar as ever." He coughs. "D-Do you have more questions for me?" He changes the subject. 

"Why haven't you told your family? Or even Tenzo?" 

"I'm not yet ready to tell them. My parents already have too much on their plate. They would have hunted you down if I told them about it. I couldn't tell Tenzo because if I told him about you, he'd know that we met on his wedding night, and I can't lie to him. It might lead to him finding out about my feelings for him." He sighs. "Besides, his wife is four months pregnant, I'm sure she wouldn't want Tenzo's attention divided just because his best friend got knocked up." 

"You know it would have been easier for me to accept if you told me sooner," Obito says. "You kept this all for five months. Were you never going to tell me if things didn't get too rough for you?" 

"Sorry," Kakashi apologizes once again. "I was scared and stupid, and we didn't know each other well. I didn't want to bother anyone else because of my carelessness."

"Oh well, we're here now." Obito snickers. "On the bright side, it is nice to meet you again. It's not yet too late for us to get to know each other. It's a step backwards considering the fact that we're gonna have a baby but it's not so bad."

"I… guess so."

"By the way, do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?" Obito asks.

"Not yet." Kakashi shakes his head. "I didn't want to know yet until I made a decision on whether I should tell you or not. If you want, you can accompany me to my next appointment. We can find out together." He suggests. 

That sounds too domestic for Obito's liking but at the same time, it brings excitement to his ears too. "If I'm not busy, I would like that."

Kakashi finally smiles, although it's just a small one, it's still nice to see him finally relaxing. 

"I'm sorry," Kakashi says again.

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." Obito groans. 

"No, I'm sorry because I misjudged you." Kakashi cuts him off. "I thought you wouldn't believe me and I didn't think you'd be the type to accept having a kid."

"That's not important." He waves him off. "Let's just focus on the baby." 

Kakashi nods. "Alright, I'd prefer that too."


End file.
